


Are you death or paradise?

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: - Святое дерьмо, - выдыхает Сэм, рассматривая экран.- Это что, розы?- Из-за кого это, чёрт возьми? – грохочет Тор.- Малыш-Паркер, - ошарашено выдыхает Наташа, все в комнате замирают и смотрят почти с неверием. Тони гордо ухмыляется. Она всегда была умной девочкой. Но он не успевает ничего ответить, кашель разрывает его горло, а тонкая струйка крови бежит из уголка рта.Школьное!AU, в котором у Тони ханахаки из-за Питера.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Fool me once

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой драббл превратился в работу на две увесистые главы - как всегда, блин.
> 
> Первая глава писаная-переписанная. Вторая получилась совершенно спокойно за один вечер. Я не знаю, как это работает.
> 
> Если первая глава вам не зайдёт, попробуйте сразу со второй. Или пустите пулю автору в лоб, если не сработает.

— Ну привет, пропажа, — слишком лёгкий портфель падает на соседний стол, пока его обладатель нависает над Тони и ярко улыбается. Клинт смотрит на него с хитрым прищуром, но радость отпечатывается на его лице слишком явно, чтобы обмануть.

— Леголас, — довольно протягивает Старк и крепко пожимает протянутую руку, — неужели скучал?

— Думал, ты уже помер, — посмеивается Клинт, но тут внезапно осекается и опускает взгляд. Тони тоже напрягается, но тут же переводит тему, когда замечает, что знакомая рыжая макушка появляется в комнате.

— А вот и она, — пока Наташа так несвойственно себе крепко обнимает его, Старк пытается вернуть себе лицо. Он так любил своих друзей, но не хотел возвращаться назад, потому что знал, что будет. Гул его имени в коридорах, взметнувшаяся туча слухов и сочувственные взгляды всех вокруг. Сожаление в глазах друзей, преподавателей и простых обывателей.

Тор тряхнул теперь короткими волосами и засмеялся, когда Тони в неверии провел по ним рукой.

— О чёрт, я думал, это фотошоп, — конечно, в век технологий он следил за жизнью своих друзей. Но поверить в то, что Тор добровольно расстался со своей прической было сложно.

— Нет, Старки, это даже не парик, — рассмеялся Сэм, протягивая ему руку. Остальные ученики с интересом рассматривали их, бросали приветствия, и Тони чувствовал на себе заинтересованные прожигающие взгляды. Вот почему он так не хотел сюда возвращаться, потому что даже спустя два месяца на него не перестанут обращать внимание.

— Ты надолго к нам? — полушутя спросил Клинт. Его глаза снова блеснули беспокойством.

— Я не знаю, — первый искренний ответ за день, — пока появилось время пришёл решить некоторые проблемы с учёбой.

Старку бы сдать экстерном школьный курс и отправиться в университет, если по-честному. Ему бы сидеть сейчас в Сеуле и знакомиться с местным филиалом его компании. Но Старк, как прилежный ученик, наполнил портфель чистыми тетрадями и сидит посреди кабинета под прожигающими взглядами. И дикое ощущение с пометкой «как раньше» вызывает тошноту. Улыбка почти срывается с лица, но он же Старк. Он держится.

Тони сидит посреди комнаты, а любопытные взгляды давят на него, словно прессом. Ученики пытаются углядеть в нём что-то новое, будто у Старка не широкая улыбка и круги под глазами, а огромная выжженная надпись прямо на лбу: «Похоронил родителей этим летом».

Друзья топчутся рядом и обмениваются ничего не значащими подколами. Неуловимая неловкость зависает между ними. Вроде как говорить на более серьёзные темы они сейчас не могут — не при всех же — но и не отходят от Тони так быстро. Стоят стеной, словно поддерживают или укрывают от настойчивого внимания. У Старка от этого внутри что-то дерёт. Он хочет вернуться к прошлому ритму жизни — без всех этих встреч-приёмов-ужинов. Без соболезнований и бесконечной бумажной волокиты. Без назойливого контроля Оби.

Но на Старке такая большая ответственность, что он задыхается от этого. На нём огромная вина перед всем миром, даже перед друзьями, с которыми он так и не смог встретиться раньше.

А Вселенной будто бы плевать. Иначе как объяснить ростки неведомого цветка, которые прямо сейчас пробивают его лёгкие.

***

Мидтаун мгновенно сходит с ума. В скучных буднях появляется что-то новое и школа оживает. В коридорах единый гул нарастает и сливается в испуганное и тихое «Старк», которое звучит отовсюду. Тони перемещается по коридору с гордо поднятой головой и чувствует себя легендой. Почему-то сейчас это не приносит ему удовлетворения.

Питер влетает в школу аккурат перед звонком на второй урок. Громкая музыка перебивает галдёж сплетен, а сонные глаза не выхватывают внезапного ажиотажа. Работа в закусочной в ночную смену вытягивает из него все силы, совмещать её с учёбой ужасно. Перебиваться по двое суток без сна очень сложно, но не сложнее, чем смотреть, как ради него работает Мэй. В шестнадцать найти работу для школьника непросто. Паркеру платят копейки, нагружают и не дают продыху, но парень молча всё сносит, строча домашние задания в каждую свободную секунду, чтобы не убавить в успеваемости или не уснуть.

А сегодняшнее утро не задалось совсем — парень прилёг на полчаса перед школой и безбожно проспал. Мэй ушла в утреннюю смену, когда он только вернулся, а Питер очень опроменчиво забыл про будильник. Теперь ему придётся доучивать пройденное на занятии по испанскому. Дерьмо.

В кабинет он влетает за минуту до учителя и быстро достаёт тетрадь из рюкзака. Он оставляет один наушник в ухе, только бы не уснуть, старательно выписывает формулы и старается не расслабляться ни на минуту. Когда-нибудь такая жизнь его доконает.

К концу занятия он всё-таки проваливается в тяжёлую дрёму, из которой его вытаскивает Нед похлопыванием по плечу. Друг смотрит на него, поджимая губы, но ничего не говорит на уставший вид, только протягивает тетрадь по испанскому и обещает помощь. Улыбка получается искренней, настроение становится чуть-чуть лучше — следующие два дня его законные выходные, поэтому парень надеется выспаться и подтянуть учёбу.

Питер иногда кивает, когда слушает галдёж друга, пока они тащатся перекусить в местной столовой. Только тогда до Паркера начинают доходить отголоски нынешней сенсации. Парень сначала стойко игнорирует, но, когда выцепляет знакомое имя среди людского гула, оживлённо оборачивается, и пытается услышать хоть что-то.

— Слушай, а почему все такие активные сегодня? — Питер надеется, что не перебил Неда или что-то типа того. Но друг тут же оживляется, будто только и ждал этого вопроса.

— Старк вернулся. Пришёл сегодня на занятия, как ни в чём не бывало, представляешь?

— Разве он теперь не большой директор? — хмурится Питер. Тони Старк не вызывает в нём должного трепета или восхищения. После того, как он и его дружки перестали использовать Питера как грушу для битья, парень вообще никак не касался темы местной элиты. Со старшей школы он начал подрабатывать, и его голова постоянно была забита совсем другим.

— Я не знаю. Никто не знает.

Питер кивает сам себе. Конечно, все знают, что до того, как Тони сможет управлять компанией, генеральным директором стал друг его отца, но ученики всё равно шепчутся. Будто ждут, что Старк должен им лично объявить о том, что происходит с его компанией.

Поток студентов приносит их в большое помещение, в котором витает запах еды. Питер проспал завтрак, поэтому он побыстрее отправился за подносом и стал в очередь. Остальные же ученики в основном были больше заинтересованы одним конкретным столиком. Паркер только окинул их коротким взглядом. Бартон, Романова, Одинсон, Уилсон и, наконец, Старк. Золотая пятёрка в сборе.

— Словно гарпии, — скупо комментирует Тор, то и дело натыкаясь на любопытные взгляды. У парня желваки играют и кулаки сжаты, будто он готов вскочить и бежать выбивать всем любопытным глаза.

— Через пару дней успокоятся, — изящно отмахивается Наташа. Она совсем не нервничает. Тони замечает, что всегда на людях девушка становиться более собранной, грациозной и плавной. — Ты же останешься с нами? — Тони почти хочется извинится, когда в голосе девушки проскакивает беспокойство. Он только быстро кивает и ухмыляется.

— Да, Нат, теперь я здесь задержусь, — Тони проговаривает это вслух, пытаясь убедить и друзей и себя.

— Ты вообще как? — она понижает голос и коротко оглядывается. Их столик на безопасном расстоянии от любопытных ушей, поэтому она наконец спрашивает то, что её интересует.

— Нормально, — слово горькое, неправильное и до абсурда неправдивое. Тони бы сейчас отбиться дежурной подколкой, чтобы успокоить Наташу. Но нужные слова не срываются с губ. Глаза сами опускаются, пытаясь упрятать боль в глубине радужек. Старк и не мог подумать, что ему когда-то не будет хватать сил на то, чтобы держать лицо. В конце концов, два месяца прошло.

Сэм добродушно хлопает его по плечу, потому что слова сочувствия не лезут из горла и все до единого кажутся неправильными. Тони отрывается от разглядывания чая в чашке и обводит друзей тёплым взглядом. Он и не думал, что может чувствовать такую острую благодарность.

***

У Питера Паркера несколько проблем. Одна из них прямо сейчас загораживает ему выход из столовой и гаденько ухмыляется. И имя ей Флэш Томпсон — задиристый мальчишка, который кичился своим состоянием, как мог. А ещё неделю назад он ночью как-то забрёл в закусочную и увидел Питера за работой.

— Уже уходишь? — едко выдыхает Флэш, обдавая Питера запахом сигарет. — Рабочий день ведь ещё не окончен. Подашь мне обед, малыш-Паркер?

Питеру не хочется даже тратить на это время. Казалось бы, все их знакомые уже давно переросли эти детские задирания, но Флэш и тут умудрился отстать от остального мира. Но Питеру было всё равно. Парень его не боялся даже несколько лет назад, когда за брекеты и хилую статуру Паркера пинали все, кому не лень. За последние несколько лет он немного оброс мышцами в силу постоянных работ и тяжелых коробок, да и брекеты снял, но Томпсону в принципе и повод не был нужен.

Из-за Флеша толпа у выхода растёт, никто не может зайти или выйти, но все молчат. Лишь наблюдают за нахохлившимся Питером и надменным Флэшем. Пусть этот парень и был полным ничтожеством, но деньги его родителей делали его своеобразным авторитетом.

— Дай пройти, — давит Питер и мысленно радуется, что Нед ушёл раньше и не рискует получить вместе с ним.

— Сначала сделай мне бургер, да и от колы я бы не отказался, — едко тянет Флэш и не двигается с места. Питер смотрит из-под опущенных бровей и мысленно посылает Флэша на все лады. От всеобщего внимания он невольно покрывается пунцовыми пятнами.

— Свали, Флэш, — всё, на что его хватает. Парень только гаденько посмеивается, зная, что Питер ничего больше не сделает. Он ни в коем случае не может попасть к директору, потому что драка может грозить и отчислением. Особенно с таким влиятельным соперником.

— Бургер и колу, пожалуйста, малыш-Паркер, — надо ли говорить, что ничего уничижительней, чем Флэшово «пожалуйста» не существовало во Вселенной. У Питера кулаки сжимаются от бессильной злости. Претят даже не оскорбления Флэша — до этого Питеру откровенно нет дела. Он не стыдится того, что работает. Бесит собственное бессилие. Бесят избалованные детки с золотой ложкой в зубах, которые позволяют себе слишком много.

— Я, блядь, выйду сегодня отсюда или нет? — внезапно громкий голос врезается в перепалку, а затем люди за спиной Питера почтительно расступаются, и Тони Старк выходит в центр своеобразного круга под заинтересованными взглядами. Его друзья идут за ним, с довольными ухмылками наблюдая за толпой, но не вмешиваются.

— Старк, — кивает Томпсон. Он чувствует себя на равных с Тони, хотя явно не дотягивает до этого ни количеством денег на банковском счете, ни интеллектом. Питер осматривает схватку двух мажоров и хочет скрыться из этого цирка, но впереди Флэш, а за спиной толпа, которая жаждет хлеба и зрелищ, — я почти закончил.

— Закончил с чем, Томпсон? — Тони продолжает подступать к Флэшу, а в его голосе звучат угрожающие интонации, которые обычно не сулят ничего, кроме драки.

— С этим, — пренебрежительный кивок ещё больше выводит из себя. Питер чувствует, что краснеет ещё сильнее, хотя куда уже. Он ещё раз смотрит на толпу, пытаясь найти выход, но лишь сталкивается взглядом с Наташей, которая осторожно манит его пальцем, а потом и совсем цепляется за его рукав и тянет на себя. Романова-то видела, как Старк поспешно оставил свой обед на столе нетронутым, только услышав, что Питер в беде. Почему тот так резко поменял отношение к Паркеру было не понятно, но с этим она сможет разобраться позже.

— Осторожно, — девушка подтаскивает парня к себе. Питер заметно расслабляется, когда от пытливых взглядов толпы его заслоняют спины Бартона, Уилсона и Одинсона, — ещё под руку попадёшь.

— Тебя смущают люди, которые работают? Плохая новость для твоих родителей, хорошая для налоговой, — Наташа видит, что Тони действительно зол. Только непонятно на Флэша ли или из-за горечи и обиды после всего пережитого.

— Ты бы о своих родителях так пёкся, — испуганный выдох проходит по собравшейся толпе. А потом Тони сшибает Флэша с ног одним яростным, точным и тяжёлым ударом. Старк не может сдержаться и в добавок пинает парня в нос ногой со всей присущей яростью, пока тяжелая рука Тора на плече не даёт ему связь с реальностью. Чтобы хоть немного утихомирить злость.

Старк хочет только повернуться и кивнуть друзьям, показывая, что всё в норме. Что он себя контролирует, просто придурок Флэш болтнул лишнего. Что он не настолько разбит, как сейчас могло показаться. Но он внезапно сталкивается с большими напуганными глазами напротив и вспоминает, что Питер всё ещё здесь, и сейчас он следит за каждым напряжённым движением.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Старк так тихо, что Питер только по губам прочитать может. На самом деле голос бы точно сорвался и тогда вся бравада пошла бы к чёрту.

Осознание мелькает в глазах Паркера. Но тот не отвечает. Молчит пару минут, а затем отскакивает от Тони подальше. Толпа немного расступается, боясь проблем, поэтому парень просачивается мимо учеников и наконец убирается из этого балагана.

Тони следит за удаляющейся спиной и громко сглатывает. Он не был дураком. С самого первого снимка лёгких, с самого первого необычно тяжелого вдоха Тони знал, из-за кого всё это началось.

Он совершил ошибку. Не взаимно влюбился в закрытого на все замки Питера Паркера.

***

— Ну, колись, что с тобой? — Тони привычно растекается по знакомому с детства дивану. Технически, они сами притащили его, когда соседи Наташи выбросили мебель во время ремонта. Им тогда было по одиннадцать и они решили переоборудовать старый подвал под своеобразный штаб. Конечно, в мусоре они не копались, а тайное убежище было обставлено не хуже квартир среднестатистических жителей их страны. Но всё это они сделали сами. Купили, нашли, стащили из дома. При этом ни один взрослый не ступал на их территорию. Такой себе уголок самостоятельности, который даже спустя пять лет оставался дорог им.

Друзья притащили с собой еды и пива и рассредоточились по комнате. И всё внимание сейчас было направлено на Тони. Напряжённые взгляды сверлили, друзья ждали ответов. И Тони заговорил. Ему было тяжело говорить о своих чувствах, взгляд бегал по комнате, не задерживаясь на лицах, а редкие извинения драли глотку. Но он не мог по-другому. Его друзья заслужили знать, почему он не пришёл к ним в тяжёлые времена. Почему даже не позвал на похороны своих родителей. Почему бесследно исчез, игнорируя их всё оставшееся лето и первые две недели учёбы.

— Ты мог бы просто позвонить, — в конце концов бросает Наташа, но не выглядит обижено. Она не в своей тарелке от этого вечера откровенностей. — Мы всегда, ну, знаешь, рядом.

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Тони и взъерошил тёмные волосы. — Когда всё случилось, это было слишком для меня, и я… Извините.

Клинт молча хлопает его по плечу и понимающе кивает:

— Мы понимаем, Старки. И мы рады, что ты наконец-то здесь.

Тони не может не улыбнуться. Его не страшат ни откровенность, ни безмерное количество взволнованных прикосновений. Он снова чувствует себя, как дома. Но до конца расслабиться не может. Потому что ещё одна тайна прямо сейчас грызёт его изнутри. Точнее даже царапает и душит. Не даёт вдохнуть. Цветы растут слишком быстро — пять дней назад он обнаружил первый росток, а сейчас уже несколько маленьких стеблей стремительно росли, заполняя его измученные лёгкие.

— Я бы не возвращался, если бы мог, — удивлённые взгляды концентрируются на нём. Он выглядит виноватым, но говорит кристальную правду. — Дело не в вас, а в том, как всё изменилось, — оправдания горчат на языке, но тонкая ручка Наташи в его волосах придаёт уверенности. — Всё не может быть как раньше. Не после того, как они… умерли.

— Но ты здесь, — девушка так привычно кладёт подбородок ему на макушку, устраиваясь на спинке дивана позади, что у Тони внутри щемит.

— Да, я здесь, — кивает парень и глубоко вдыхает, решаясь. Вот он, момент истины. Сейчас или никогда. — Потому что у меня есть проблема.

Дрожащие пальцы нажимают на сенсорный экран часов и голограмма появляется перед изумлёнными застывшими друзьями.

— Святое дерьмо, — выдыхает Сэм, рассматривая экран. К Старковским технологиям они давно привыкли, поэтому Тони понимает, что реагирует он совсем на другое. Испуганные и ошарашенные взгляды заставляют уверенность Старка пошатнуться. Он пытался убедить себя, что это не приговор, что он справится. Но бледные лица друзей шатают его уверенность. На голограмме видно, как уже три стебля разрастаются в его лёгких.

— Кто? — выдыхает Тор. Старк такой беспомощности в его голосе в жизни не слышал.

— Это что, розы? — голос Клинта неестественно высок. — Почему ты ещё не в больнице, Старки?

— Пока всё не так критично, — Тони пожимает плечами и цепляется за свою невозмутимость, как может.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — Бартон говорит с испуганным пылом, — ты можешь даже не дождаться бутонов, потому что твои лёгкие проткнут шипы, и ты умрёшь! Мой отец рассказывал о таком.

— Оптимистично, спасибо за поддержку, — саркастично выдаёт Тони, а сам едва не ёжится. Он вспоминает бледные и безжизненные тела родителей. Что-что, а умирать он не собирается.

— Из-за кого это, чёрт возьми? — грохочет Тор. Он выглядит невероятно злым и капельку беспомощным. У Старка в груди загорается желание защитить пару любой ценой, но он и рта не успевает открыть, потому что чувствует, как тонкие пальцы сжимаются в его волосах. Наташа каменеет, и дыхание её сбивается.

— Малыш-Паркер, — ошарашено выдыхает она, все в комнате замирают и смотрят почти с неверием. Тони гордо ухмыляется. Наташа всегда была умной девочкой.

Но он не успевает ничего ответить, кашель разрывает его горло, а тонкая струйка крови бежит из уголка рта, будто подтверждая слова Клинта.

***

Тони Старк был умным мальчиком. Поэтому в мире, где, начиная с шестнадцати лет люди периодически умирали от различных цветов в своих лёгких, он учил себя не влюбляться. Пусть лучше любят его, а он решит — отвечать взаимностью или нет. Пусть лучше он сразу в шестнадцать найдёт себе пару и будет надеяться, что никто не умирает от тихой любви к нему. Он был силён. Он знал себе цену. Он видел количество заинтересованных взглядом девчонок и парней. Старк никогда не боялся заболеть, скорее он боялся стать причиной чьего-то недуга. Но что бы вы могли подумать?

Через пять месяцев после своего шестнадцатилетия, после похорон родителей в момент полного отчаяния он почувствовал это. Его мама рассказывала о том, как это — чувствовать цветы в лёгких. О, как Тони не хватало её совета, когда он дрожащими руками сканировал свою грудь.

Старк сразу знал, что болен. И сразу знал из-за кого.

Подумать только, главный хулиган и бабник школы влюбился в Питера Паркера. В парня, которого несколько лет до этого оскорблял, а иногда даже и давал затрещины. В парня, с которым он говорил три раза за всю свою жизнь.

Не считая, конечно, всех подначек и издевок лет в четырнадцать, когда корона на голове появлялась сама, начались успехи в науке, а девчонки сами вешались на шею. Тогда Питеру было не сладко, потому что он был тощим и нескладным пареньком, который всё знал, но постоянно заикался, вздрагивал и был жутко неуклюжим.

Почти два года Питеру попадало от всех, кому не лень, пока они не переросли эту надменность и детскую глупость. Тогда Старк даже заступился за Питера, отгоняя шайку футболистов подальше. Тони был зол после ссоры с отцом и желал почесать кулаки о чье-то лицо, но тогда непонятно откуда появился капитан команды святоша-Роджерс и увёл своих парней. А Тони протянул Питеру руку и проводил его до медсестры. Короткий разговор по типу «Как ты?» — «Нормально» стал их первым, но не последним.

Во второй раз Питер помог Тони добраться до машины родителей, когда парень набрался после школьного бала. Старк даже приблизительно не помнил, что говорил в тот вечер, но после этого парень сторонился его ещё больше. Тони мог бы подойти и спросить, но… Зачем? Тогда Питер ничего не значил, тогда Тони не умирал от любви к нему. Тогда его ждали ученицы-красотки и верные друзья. Скандалы с отцом и тихая печаль матери.

Потом был ещё совместный проект, который Тони хотел свалить на Паркера, а потом как-то незаметно для себя провёл с ним три часа в библиотеке, обсуждая науку. Питер был умён. Даже не так, он был гениален, потому что редко кто из сверстников Тони мог дискутировать с ним на одном уровне. И Старк даже хотел поговорить с ним снова и посоветовать его на стажировку к своему отцу. Но его ждала вечеринка в эту пятницу сразу после сдачи проекта и красавица Пеппер, чьего внимания очень хотелось добиться.

Жизнь казалась Тони приятным приключением, в котором всё ему благоволит. Ссоры и неодобрение отца были самой большой проблемой в жизни, но благодаря отцу он мог жить, заниматься любимым делом и ни в чём себе не отказывать. Тони любил это. По-настоящему любил.

А потом смерть родителей перечеркнула всё и заставила сбросить розовые очки. Показала, что есть проблемы, которые выталкивают его за пределы зоны комфорта: из школы, женских юбок и гулянок. Именно тогда, находясь очень далеко во всех смыслах, Тони впервые и разглядел Питера.

Стоит сказать, что виноват во всём был Нед Лидс. Этот несносный пухляш и (немного) депрессия, которая накатила на Тони. Первые две недели после похорон даже Оби не мог вытащить его из кокона. Старк не помнил, как проходили его дни. Он много пил, курил, редко вставал с постели, проводя все дни в социальных сетях. Жизнь казалась ему жестокой и неинтересной, а грустные мысли накатывали каждый раз, как Старк отводил взгляд от экрана телефона. Поэтому парень проводил всё время в интернете, скроля ленту твиттера и инстаграма, хотя и не выцепляя информации совсем.

Он не помнил, почему он подписался на друга малыша-Паркера. Но, чёрт возьми, он был Тони Старком, он был подписан на половину школы в инстаграме и никогда не обращал внимания на публикации Лидса. Он заметил его только из-за того, что парень догадался запустить прямой эфир в три часа ночи, на котором было понятно что-то кроме бликов клуба и обрывков тел.

— Нед, нас всё равно никто не смотрит, — забавно простонал Питер, откидываясь на диван. Действительно, в эфире никого не было. Кроме Тони. Но друзья, видимо, так привыкли к тому, что их никто не смотрел, что даже не проверяли экран. Телефон стоял очень удобно и было видно сложную установку на столе. А ещё потрясную задницу Питера, когда он ёрзал, сидя на коленях.

Тони даже моргнул несколько раз, озадачившись. Не в силах поверить, что кто-то мог быть задротом настолько, чтобы делать проект на ежегодную школьную ярмарку за месяц до начала учёбы.

В общем, тогда Тони и понесло. Он заходил каждый раз и тайком наблюдал за тем, что происходит в этих нелепых эфирах, которые никто не смотрел кроме него и их долбанутой подружки.

Тони и не замечал, что он заходит сюда не от скуки или от полнейшей апатии. Он наблюдал за Питером, впитывал его эмоции. Так он узнал, как парень ведёт себя, когда нет окружающих насмешливых взглядов, как он искренне смеётся, как спорит в запале разговора, как шутит задротские шутки. У Питера теперь было подкачанное тело, смешные кудряшки, аллергия на орехи и нескончаемая любовь ко всему задротскому и гиковскому. Парень обожал физику, разбирался в химии и даже экспериментировал с полимерами, пытаясь создать сверхпрочный липкий материал.

Старк и не заметил, как мысли о парне начали отвлекать его от всего остального. И он был так благодарен Питеру за это облегчение, который он ему приносил, даже не догадываясь о том, что ждёт его впереди. Тони и не замечал своей влюблённости, не замечал, что вернулся в мир людей, что начал бесконечно много работать и вникать в дела компании. Не замечал, что думает о Питере, когда счастлив или грустен, что постоянно представляет, как бы оно было, если бы Паркер сейчас оказался рядом.

Тони не замечал своей влюблённости.

Но когда дыхания стало не хватать, он уже знал, из-за кого это.

***

Питер пытается перемещаться по школе как можно быстрее. Драка произошла всего лишь вчера, значит Флэш до сих пор зол за свой разбитый нос и хочет мести. Только мстить Старку он не станет, а вот на Питере оторвётся с удовольствием.

Но даже несмотря на то, что парень весь день был настороже, он оставался тем самым невнимательным Питером Паркером. Поэтому он замечает, что к нему кто-то подобрался, только когда видит дорогие кроссовки рядом. Досчитав до десяти, парень рывком закрывает свой шкафчик, чтобы никто не воспользовался возможностью разбить ему дверцей нос (а такое уже было), и хмурит брови, поднимая взгляд.

К его удивлению, перед ним не Флэш.

— Привет, — Тони Старк облокачивается на ряд шкафчиков и улыбается ему самой приветливой улыбкой в мире. Питер хочет ущипнуть себя, но вместо этого напрягается ещё сильнее.

Он знал ребят типа Старка, учился в школе богатеньких детей благодаря своим знаниям, поэтому знал таких людей, как облупленных. Ослеплённые своим влиянием, самовлюблённые и подлые. Не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. Вчерашняя драка не показатель. Тони в первую очередь защищал только себя.

— Привет, — он отвечает настороженно и смотрит на Старка, ожидая подвоха. Может, он снова хочет скинуть на него какое-то свое задание? Странно, такого уже несколько лет не было.

— Как твои дела? — Тони улыбается широко и ведёт себя спокойно, будто знает Питера, как облупленного. Будто они хорошие друзья. Питер на такое ни разу не ведётся.

— Ты что-то хотел? — вместо ответа спрашивает парень. Пальцы подрагивают, когда он крепче вцепляется в лямки рюкзака. Не то чтобы он боялся Старка, но ничего хорошего от этой встречи не ждёт. Паркер прикидывает, через сколько подойдёт Нед, чтобы было хоть какое-то прикрытие.

— Да, вообще-то, — Тони улыбается чуть ярче, а потом мнётся, и у Питера почти вылезают глаза из орбит, так это не похоже на обычного уверенного Старка. Тем временем Тони проводит рукой по волосам и наконец собирается с силами. — Может, ты хочешь прогуляться куда-то… В смысле, со мной?

— Оу, — вырывается у Питера, и он цепенеет от такого расклада. Да уж. Не то чтобы он удивлялся. Бисексуальность Старка была таким большим секретом, что о ней знали все, кому не лень. Но то, что Тони зовёт именно его. Ни с того, ни с сего. После того, как они не виделись несколько месяцев. Чертовщина какая-то. — Извини?

— Я намекаю тебе на свидание. Со мной, — тон Старка становится таким, будто он говорит с ребёнком. Но лицо его не меняется на враждебное. Питер ещё несколько раз хлопает глазами, а потом выдыхает. Пытается собраться с мыслями.

Внезапная идея вспыхивает в голове, и всё становится на свои места. С чего бы Старк интересовался им просто так? Не после вчерашней же потасовки. Парень скользит взглядом по коридору за спину Старка и находит подтверждение. Чуть вдали толпятся друзья Тони всем составом и то и дело бросают на них заинтересованные взгляд. Питер хмурится.

— Это спор, да? — Питер фыркает и смотрит на Тони, будто на какого-то червяка. — Вы словно в младшей школе, — едко добавляет парень и резко разворачивается, быстро уходя. Тони смотрит ему вслед и мешкается несколько секунд. Чёрт. Вернётся и головы этим придуркам поотрывает.

— Стой, Питер, подожди, — он пытается схватить парня за локоть, но тот уворачивается с лёгкостью человека, которого уже много лет пытались поймать. — Это не спор, я действительно хочу провести с тобой время.

— Отъебись, Старк, — Питер ускоряется, пытаясь нырнуть за угол. И Тони в секунде от того, чтобы прижать парня к стене и заставить его выслушать. Но внезапный кашель заставляет его остановиться и согнуться от боли. Вкус крови появляется снова и Тони хрипит, хватая ртом воздух. Друзья подбегают к нему и помогают устоять на ногах.

Питер, поглощённый потоком учеников, даже не замечает, что происходит со Старком. Он сбегает подальше, пытаясь подавить в себе обиду на избалованного наследника огромной компании.

***

Когда болезненный приступ отступает, Тони бросает первым попавшимся тяжёлым предметом в своих друзей и запрещает им приближаться, когда он рядом с Питером. Но в целом он не теряет оптимизма. Тони настроен на то, чтобы заполучить согласие. Серьёзно.

Он думает о том, как приведёт парня в их штаб, сможет спокойно обнимать его и делиться чем-то важным. Думает о том, как покажет Питеру свою крутую мастерскую и даст возможность парню совершить свое открытие, на которое сейчас у него элементарно не было средств. Он думает о том, как Питер будет скучать и писать ему, когда Тони снова придётся уехать. И это его согревало.

И будто давало стимул ненавистным цветам разрастаться ещё сильнее. Он любил Питера. Розы, которые царапали его своими шипами, были ярким тому подтверждением.

Но он ненавидел то, как Питер к нему безразличен.

Да. Старк был полон уверенности. Но и Паркер оказался на удивление стойким парнем.

Он отвергал все попытки Тони. Совсем. Выбрасывал билеты в кино, игнорировал взгляды и улыбки, сбегал, стоило остаться им наедине.

Уже вся школа гудела о том, что Тони Старк влюбился в нескладного мальчишку. Питер, казалось, от этого стал сопротивляться ещё яростней. У Тони от всех этих игр в догонялки болела голова, и с каждым днём надежда таяла всё сильнее. У него в груди уже бутоны, которые готовились расцвести со дня на день, а Питер не верит ему и даже не пытается выслушать. У Тони под боком истерящий Клинт, который грозится за шкирку оттащить Старка в больницу. Парень и сам понимает, что, даже если его план удастся, то без больницы ему не обойтись. Он рассказывает обо всём Оби, и тот обещает ему хорошую больницу в случае всего.

Но Старк не спешит в неё ложиться. Он не хочет сдаваться так просто. Пока его лёгкие ещё работают, он не планирует переставать донимать малыша-Паркера. В конце концов, тот не может не согласиться.

Друзья послушно терпят его выходки, таскают салфетки, которые часто окрашиваются кровью, и прикрывают его приступы перед учителями.

Тони, задыхаясь и плюясь кровью, благодарит всех Богов за то, что у него такие прекрасные, поддерживающе и терпеливые друзья.

В прочем, всякому терпению приходит конец. Наташа не выдерживает после первого лепестка.

В тот день она заходит за ним в их штаб, где он поселился, чтобы не возвращаться в пустой дом. Девушка застаёт Старка на полу, заходящегося в ужасном кашле. Тони понимает, что крови слишком много, а ещё что-то забивает дыхательные пути, но он даже на помощь позвать не может. Только растекается по полу их подвальчика и надеется, что не умрёт прямо сейчас.

— Тони, — девушка осторожно пытается поднять его, но её сил не хватает, поэтому она осторожно гладит его по спине и ждёт, когда приступ пройдёт. — Тебе нужен врач.

Но сама она никуда не звонит. Старк попросил у них ещё несколько дней. Джарвис подтвердил, что время ещё у них есть. Поэтому девушка, скованная обещанием, сжимала плечи человека, которого она знала с детства и которого очень сильно любила, пока сам он захлёбывался в своей крови.

Наконец, приступ подошёл к концу, заканчиваясь громогласными хрипами и взрывами ужасного кашля.

— Тони, — зовёт Наташа, пытаясь поднять друга. Но тот, опираясь на руки, как завороженный разглядывает перемазанные в крови смятые лепестки красной розы.

***

Утро далеко не любимое время Питера. Не после того, как он вторые сутки не спал после бесконечной смены в закусочной. Наступающий день грозился двумя контрольными, и грустный Питер нехотя плёлся в школу, пытаясь заставить себя не зевать.

За последнюю неделю его школьная жизнь меняется. Из-за навязчивого, раздражающего и неуместного внимания Старка. Но зато отношение окружающих к нему изменилось. После того, как Старк выбрал его своей целью, Флэш обходил его десятой дорогой, а окружающие стали смотреть на него по-другому. Словно он не бедный мальчик-заучка, а ровня им. Когда Лиз поздоровалась с ним среди коридора, Питер был на грани потери сознания.

И всё было бы хорошо, если бы не сам Тони. Он, будто фокусник, появлялся отовсюду и пытался обратить его внимание на себя. А однажды он даже напросился к нему в пару на биологии и всё занятие звал на очередной боевик. Парень только хмурился и выдавал отказ за отказом. Хотя с каждым днём его оборона слабла.

Компетентное жюри из Неда и ЭмДжей давно нарекло его идиотом, потому что терять такую возможность — непозволительная глупость. Но Питер только отмахивался. Он не хотел оказаться дурачком, которого знаменитый мальчик выбрал для очередного унижения. Ему и без того проблем хватало.

Питер уже подходил к школьной парковке, когда это случилось. Парень был слишком сонным, да и благодаря Старку его перестали донимать, поэтому он совсем потерял бдительность. А потом дорогая машина притормозила прямо рядом с ним, и за доли секунды сильные руки впихнули его в салон машины. Такого Паркер от этого утра точно не ожидал.

— Вы что, с ума сошли? — крикнул он на весь салон, когда увидел вполне себе знакомых ребят. Наташа и Тор кивнули друг другу. Девушка дала по газам и заблокировала все двери. — Что за похищение? — он рванул ручку двери, но она не поддалась, а Тор строго на него посмотрел.

— Ты должен поехать с нами, малыш-Паркер, — пробасил он, на что Питер только ощетинился.

— Не называй меня так. Выпусти, громила. Это незаконно!

— Успокойся, Питер. Мы не хотим тебе зла. Нам нужна твоя помощь, — в противовес своим словам девушка была чересчур напряжена и нарушала правила дорожного движения.

— Вас Старк подговорил, да? — Питер видел, что люди перед ним испуганы не на шутку. Но они, вообще-то, только что похитили его прямо со школьной парковки. Питер не хотел разбираться в их проблемах, чёрт возьми. Он просто хотел снова почувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Заткнись, Паркер, всё из-за тебя, — Тор был привычно злым. Это не пугало, даже немного отрезвляло.

— Меня не касаются проблемы вашего дружка. — рыкнул Питер и снова дёрнул дверь. — Выпустите!

— Тони нужна твоя помощь, Питер. Мы бы не стали этого делать, если бы у нас был выбор.

Глубокие грустные глаза и миролюбивый тон немного отрезвили. Питер ещё раз с сомнением осмотрел девушку и фыркнул. Ладно уж. Он поедет с ними. В конце концов, если там будет Тони, то он сможет его защитить.

Обдумать эту абсурдную мысль, которая почему-то пугала, Питер не успел. Наташа резко затормозила, а Тор чуть ли не отрывая его ноги от земли, поволок Питера к дорогому красивому дому. Когда Питер увидел вход в подвал, он снова хотел вырваться, но Тор уже открыл дверь и впихнул его туда.

В подвальчике было очень уютно. Первым делом Питер наткнулся на стену, увешанную фотографиями знаменитой компании. Но рассмотреть её не дали. Тор вывел его в средину комнаты. Бартон, Уилсон и Старк уже были там. Последний посмотрел на Питера ошарашенно и тут же нахмурился.

— Вы совсем уже? Зачем вы его сюда притащили? — Тони сделал несколько резких шагов вперёд и схватил Питера за руку, отводя его от разозлённого Тора подальше.

— Расскажи ему, — Наташу не впечатлил злой взгляд, брошенный Старком.

— Вы обещали не вмешиваться, — рычит Тони и осторожно скрывает Питера за своей спиной. В груди что-то скребётся, а ноги еле его держат. Ему бы сейчас поспать, а не так бешено нервничать.

— Расскажи ему, что умираешь! — прикрикнул Клинт и поднялся с места.

— Что здесь происходит? — подаёт голос ошарашенный Питер, подаваясь вперёд. — Вы все здесь сумасшедшие?

Он хочет сбежать, но Тор ловит его за шкирку, как котёнка.

— Пусти его! — резко протестует Тони и снова прячет Питера за своей спиной. — Поддерживаю, вы совсем уже с ума сошли.

— Старк, объясни мне. Почему он сказал, что ты умираешь? — Питер был в замешательстве, он был чертовски испуган. Ему казалось, что всё это какая-то западня, в которую он позволил себя загнать.

— Ты должен рассказать, — вставляет своё слово непривычно серьёзный Сэм. Тони обводит всех злым взглядом, потом снова смотрит на Питера и качает головой. Чёрта с два. Не будет он ничего рассказывать.

Но блядские цветы в лёгких всё решают за него. Новый спазм сгибает его пополам. А знакомое чувство лепестков в глотке заставляет хрипеть. Питера подкидывает от испуга и он инстинктивно хватает Тони за локоть.

Окровавленные лепестки падают прямо к его старым кроссовкам.

***

— Ты, блядь, гений, Тони Старк, — резко разрывает тишину Питер. Он задумчиво откусывает от своего кусочка пиццы и смотрит на парня, который разместился на диване напротив.

— Мне говорили, — парень ухмыляется. Он ничего не ест и только непрерывно смотрит на Питера с мягкой ухмылкой. После того, как Тони выложил свою историю, быстро и рвано, почти не смотря на парня напротив, они какое-то время сидели в тишине. Неловкость разорвал доставщик пиццы, и Тони был от души благодарен ему за это.

— Это сарказм, — обрывает Питер и откладывает еду. Хоть он снова не успел позавтракать, но теперь ему кусок в горло не лезет.

— Я могу понять, почему ты ничего не сказал, — задумчиво проговорил Питер. — Можешь это не объяснять. Но мы даже не виделись с тобой летом. Ни разу. Как ты смог… влюбиться в меня.

Ладно, первая часть рассказа далась Тони ещё легко. В конце концов, он иногда (почти всегда) представлял то, как вывалит все свои чувства Паркеру, и тот сделает хоть что-то для него. Ну, например, не даст умереть?

Рассказывая вторую часть своей истории, Старк хочет провалиться куда-то со стыда, но сейчас ему помогает Питер, который чувствует себя так же неловко, даже ещё больше.

— Ты, чёрт возьми, смотрел это? — Тони опасался зрительного контакта раньше, но сейчас он не может оторвать взгляд, потому что Питер мило покрывается красными пятнами и прячет лицо в ладонях. Тепло разливается в груди, и дурацкие цветы будто чувствуют это. Тони давит новую волну кашля и возвращает себе лицо как раз к тому моменту, когда Питер наконец убирает ладони от своего лица и снова смотрит на него. Но тот резко сбивается с мысли, потому что в спутанные волосы хочется запустить руку, а самого парня переместить к себе поближе.

— Но ведь там нет ничего особенного, Тони, я правда не понимаю, — парень выглядит так, будто свято уверен в своих словах, а Старк почему-то вспоминает задротские шутки всех мастей, широкие улыбки, подколы. Более того, с самого первого эфира Старк заметил, что парень не только умён, он чертовски интересен. Мало кто на его памяти мог объяснять основы квантовой физики с такой лёгкостью, проецируя всё сказанное на грёбаные «Звёздные войны». Нет, этот мальчишка был не так прост, как он сам о себе думал.

И Старк хотел сказать об этом, вывалить всё это розовое дерьмо Паркеру на голову, чтобы тот понял, что Тони ни разу не обманывает его, не шутит и не издевается.

Но вместо этого из его груди вырывается громкий кашель, заставляющий согнуться в болезненном спазме. Питер смотрит на то, как очередная порция окровавленных лепестков падает на пол, и вздрагивает всем телом.

— Тони? — он не может усидеть на своём месте напротив и подлетает к диванчику, на котором Тони сворачивают пополам болезненные приступы кашля. — Ты в порядке, Тони?

— В полном, — хрипит парень и сплёвывает кровь на пол, отмечая, как естественно звучит его имя из уст испуганного парня. Он подхватывает салфетку из дрожащей руки и сталкивается с испуганными карими глазами. Ему бы орать на это кудрявое недоразумение, но вместо этого появляется огромная потребность успокоить Питера. Старк запихивает свою саркастичную натуру поглубже и пытается выглядеть получше, может, Паркера это успокоит. — Ты любишь розы?

— Терпеть не могу, — фыркает Питер и сканирует Старка ещё несколько минут. Когда приступ заканчивается, парень немного расслабляется и садится, но не на своё место, а осторожно мостится рядом с Тони. Тот, в свою очередь, когда чувствует тёплое бедро рядом, не может сдержать довольной улыбки. — Ты очень бледный и явно умираешь.

— Скажи мне что-то новое, — фыркнул Тони и сделал первый нормальный вдох. Ну, относительно нормальный. Дышать так легко, как раньше, не получалось.

— Тебе нужен врач, — Тони откидывается на спинку дивана и прикрывает глаза. Хочется объяснить, почему он не вырезал цветы в первый же день, как только обнаружил, но он не может. Сраные розы в его груди решают снова напомнить о себе.

— Да чтоб тебя, — Старк хватается за грудь, чувствуя острую боль. Знает, что снова будет дико беспомощным, когда новый болезненный спазм скрутит его пополам, — долбаная клумба.

Питер рядом напрягается, и Старк почти бесится, что страх парня рядом почему-то волнует больше собственной боли.

— Извини, — резко вырывается у него, отчего Питер расширяет глаза и приоткрывает рот. Кто ещё тут извиняться должен. — Я не могу это контролировать.

Кашель мешается со словами. В глазах темнеет от боли. Были бы в его груди какие-то ромашки, было бы легче. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Будто бы Тони до этого было мало.

— Ничего, — Питер почему-то придвигается ближе, но Тони не замечает, он пытается сдержать рвущийся кашель, потому что ну хоть один нормальный разговор с Питером он может получить, правильно?

Но его усилия не останавливают цветы в его груди.

Их останавливает трясущаяся ладошка, которая мягко ложится на его содрогающуюся грудь, а затем, спустя одну долгую секунду, начинает поглаживать сквозь тонкую ткань футболки.

От полного удивления взгляда Паркер почти отдёргивает руку, но заставляет себя пожать плечами и тихо пробормотать:

— Это должно помочь. Я… читал.

И правда, боль, словно по щелчку, стихает, а дышать становится намного легче. Старк не контролирует огромную благодарность, которая вдруг затапливает его.

Небольшая ладонь на груди ощущается так правильно, что всё тело расслабляется, и непонятно откуда появляется тяжёлая сонливость. Тони не говорил друзьям, что засыпать с цветами в груди у него не выходит, потому что противные кусты попросту душат его по ночам. Но сейчас, с Питером, становится в несколько раз легче.

— Тебе нужно к врачу, — повторяет Питер, набравшись смелости. Старк под его касаниями расслабляется. И это правда льстит. До парня доходит, что это всё взаправду. Тони Старк, кажется, влюбился в него. И уделял ему внимание искренне, а не чтобы унизить малыша-Паркера в сотый раз. Утопия какая-то.

— Я знаю, — карие глаза прошивают Питера, краска с его лица не сходит весь разговор. Тони нравится, как парень выглядит. Милый и смущенный, таким он его ещё не видел. Приятно, что Тони вызывал в нём такую реакцию.

— Тогда почему ты всё ещё здесь? — Питер неосознанно говорит тише, странное умиротворение разливается в груди.

— У меня ещё есть время. Джарвис дал мне три дня, и я хотел хотя бы попытаться добиться твоего расположения, — сонливость играла против него, Тони надеялся, что не выдаст чего-то ещё более сопливого. Хотя свою репутацию перед этим мальчишкой он уронил ещё когда рассказал про свою чёртову влюблённость.

— Я думал, что ты просто хочешь поиздеваться надо мной, — пожал плечами Питер и заёрзал на диване. Рука затекла, а напряжённое тело протестовало, но Паркер даже на секунду боялся оторваться от тела Тони, будто он растворится, стоит только касаниям исчезнуть.

— Я понимаю, я не виню тебя ни в чём, малыш-Паркер, — Тони хочет протянуть руки и устроить парня у себя на плече, потому что больно он напряжён. Будто прикосновения к Тони ему неприятны. Возможно, так оно и было. Паркер не влюбится в него за этот короткий разговор. И за два дня, что у него осталось - тоже. Но Старк продолжал строить воздушные замки, несмотря на здравый смысл.

— Я и не собирался извиняться, — Питер фыркнул и встретился с лукавым взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц, — ты сам виноват, что я искал в твоих действиях подвох, — парень чуть вздёрнул подбородок, как делал всегда, когда спорил. И снова заёрзал, пытаясь устроить удобнее.

— Хватит уже, — Паркер отреагировал на раздражённый тон моментально и испуганно вскинул глаза. Тони, на самом деле, просто добавил в свой голос нотку строгости, чтобы оправдать свои действия. Когда он утянул Питера ближе и устроил его на своём плече, парень окаменел и громко вздохнул. Но не протестовал. Тони же стало ещё теплее.

— Я тебя не обижу и никому не дам этого сделать, — в кудрявую макушку обещать было намного легче.

— Если не умрешь, — поправил Питер чуть нахально и коротко хохотнул. Старк тоже почему-то не смог сдержать улыбку. — Флэш только и ждёт момента, чтобы отомстить.

— Тогда мне придётся выжить, — также весело проговорил Старк. — Я не собираюсь умирать. Отправлюсь в больницу.

— Когда? — макушка двинулась и карие глаза с расширенными зрачками подозрительно прищурились. Именно тогда Старку в грудь закралось отвратительное чувство, которое нашло подкрепление в слишком частых «ты-же-понимаешь-что-он-не-полюбит-тебя-по-щелчку-пальцев-Тони», которое он слышал от друзей. Чувство, что Питер просто хочет очистить свою совесть, потому что она явно не выдержит пятна смерти великого Тони Старка из-за глупой и ненужной Паркеру влюблённости.

— Джарвис говорит, что у меня есть два дня, — повторил он фразу, которой отбивался от друзей и своего страха. — Если ты проведёшь эти два дня со мной, я буду рад, — у парня в груди всё сжалось, будто сейчас Питер фыркнет и отмахнётся, вызовет ему скорую и будто молится, чтоб это всё закончилось поскорее.

— Один день, — поправил Питер. Тони напрягся, противный голосок забился в голове торжествующим смехом. Старк отчётливо почувствовал, что от него хотят отделаться. Будто Говард воскрес, ей-Богу. — Что с тобой? Больно? — испугался Питер, почувствовав, как напряглись мышцы.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Тони, но тяжёлый блеск появился в глазах, чего Питер не понял. — Я хочу показать тебе лабораторию завтра.

— После школы? — ну да, чтобы малыш-Паркер пропустил школу, Старку надо сделать что-то больше. Видимо, смерти недостаточно.

— Да, хорошо, — слишком быстро ответил он, а потом пошевелился. Тони подскочил, как ошпаренный, роняя Питера со своего плеча, хотя всё внутри него протестовало. Хотелось никогда не отстраняться. Или выгнать этого мелкого негодяя сейчас же. Ни того, ни другого он не сделал.

Он, Тони Старк, сам виноват. Упился своей влюблённостью, разоткровенничался и совсем забыл, что не случится всё так, как в его розовых мечтах. Возможно, будь это их первое свидание, он мог бы надеяться на то, что он Питеру небезразличен, и даже попытался бы поцеловать его перед тем, как попрощаться. Потому что Паркер трогательно прижимался к нему и участливо заглядывал в глаза.

Но он забыл об одном. В груди у него росли наверняка уродливые цветы Питеровой невзаимности.

Паркер ведь не чувствует того же. Он просто хочет помочь со всей присущей ему добротой. А Старк не нуждается в подачках или жалости. Не хочет, чтобы его поскорее сплавили в больницу, чтобы очистить свою совесть.

— Я заберу тебя завтра, — выдал Тони жёстко. Ему хотелось, чтобы Питер поскорее ушёл. Цветы снова шевелились в груди, стоило ему отдалиться от Паркера. Но его гордость не выдержит, если он сорвётся при парне. Не выдержит, если вдруг Старк кинется к этому кудрявому чуду и попросит просто полюбить его. — Наташа отвезёт тебя домой, если нужно.

Питер, который наблюдал за Тони с насиженного места, понял, что его спроваживают, и вскочил. Старк вернулся к своему привычному поведению, что было немного обидно. Но Паркер не стал спорить. Тони рядом чаровал, а его близость заставляла парня подрагивать. Питер надеялся, что его не обманывают. Если Тони влюблён не в него, то он сам рискует обзавестись подобной проблемой. Питер и так какое-то время думал, что умрёт из-за Старка.

— Нет, я сам, спасибо, — пробормотал парень в напряжённую спину и решил поскорее уносить ноги. Старк услышал лихорадочные шаги и еле сдержал циничную ухмылку, когда парень быстро ретировался, даже не попрощавшись.

Кашель душил, но Тони не обращал на него внимания, давя в себе злость. Питер был именно таким, каким он его и представлял. Мягким, милым, идеальным. Но он всё ещё его, Старка, не любил.

Лихорадочно кашляя, парень ухватился дрожащими руками за стол и перекинул его, сметая коробку с пиццей на пол. Хотелось разрушить всё их небольшое пристанище, хотелось орать, но он не смог. Ноги подкосились, и он приземлился на пол аккурат рядом с диваном, яростно проталкивая воздух в истерзанные лёгкие.


	2. Fool me twice

У Питера дрожащие руки и измученный взгляд. Фингал под глазом и искусанные губы не придают ему здоровый вид. Но всё бы ничего — он бы справился, если бы ему не приходилось наблюдать, как Тони Старк во всём своём великолепии зажимался со школьницей в конце коридора.

— Показушник, — фыркает ЭмДжей и мягко отводит Питера за локоть, утаскивая того в класс. — Хорошо, что ты не повёлся на его подкаты, — бормочет девушка и падает за соседний стол. Нед болеет уже несколько дней, а Питеру так не хватало поддержки друга.

— Ага, — вяло отвечает парень и в который раз радуется, что не рассказал никому о том, как его похитили друзья Старка.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Тони вернулся в школу. Все эти дни он отсутствовал и никак не выходил с Питером на связь. Его весёлая компания дружно молчала, словно все они воды в рот набрали. Только Наташа великодушно сказала ему, когда они остались одни, что Тони восстанавливается после операции.

Паркер корил себя. Он ужасно боялся за Тони и хотел проведать его, но врачи даже на порог его не пустили. От этого Питеру было ещё ужасней. Он понимал, что сильно завинил перед Старком, но даже извиниться не мог. Зайдя на страницу парня, он обнаружил, что заблокирован.

Но Питер не потерял решимости. Он всегда был упрям, аки осёл, и простым игнором от него невозможно было избавиться.

Но Тони Старк в мгновение ока нашёл способ оттолкнуть его подальше.

Когда до Паркера дошёл слух, что Тони в школе, он выскочил из класса и поспешил на поиски. И, стоило ему вырулить из-за угла, он столкнулся со Старком.

Немного бледным, но как всегда великолепно уверенным Тони Старком, который прижимал к себе довольную Пеппер. Питер отскочил и пытался осознать произошедшее, но Тони грубо оттолкнул его, даже взглядом не удостоив, заставив Паркера шокировано замереть среди коридора.

Парень чувствовал жгучий стыд из-за произошедшего. А ещё все вокруг смотрели, как Старк наконец забил и перестал обращать внимание на неудачника Питера Паркера.

— Не болит? — спросила ЭмДжей, осторожно придерживая его за подбородок. Питер хмуро покачал головой. Синяк был вчерашний, болел жутко, но парень не хотел нагружать подругу. Мишель и так готова была разорвать Флэша, когда обо всём узнала. Питер еле умерил её пыл.

Тони со своей компанией вплыл в кабинет как раз перед приходом мистера Харрингтона. Питер пялился в парту и пытался оставаться равнодушным, но это не помогало. Он всё равно видел фигуру Старка, который прошёл мимо и самодовольно уселся за последний стол.

Паркер сжался на своём месте. Он пытался слушать преподавателя, но у него не получалось. Теперь он физически ощущал Тони Старка за своей спиной и не мог о нём не думать.

Зачем он так? Да, Питер заслужил того, чтобы Тони обижался. Но ведь все эти девушки, а иногда и парни, у всех на виду, после того, как Старк так открыто ухаживал за ним… Почему Тони так поступал? Он настолько разочарован в Питере? Или он врал всё то время, и Тони был болен далеко не из-за Паркера.

А ещё эти ужасные слова Флэша перед тем, как он оставил фингал под его глазом.

«Это тебе Старк передал».

Питер не верил, что Старк может сделать такую подлость. Но его отношение как минимум заставляло сомневаться.

***

Питеру снова приходилось передвигаться по школе осторожно. После того, как все поняли, что Старк наигрался с ним, количество внимания к персоне Питера не уменьшилось. Только если раньше все смотрели и здоровались, то сейчас посмеивались и шпыняли. У Паркера жизнь в несколько раз усложнилась после вмешательства Старка. Раньше на него просто внимания не обращали, а теперь…

Теперь Питеру приходилось укрываться от компании Томпсона, которая только и поджидала того, что он забредёт к ним в лапы. Один раз они даже подловили его в подсобке за кампусом. Паркер не знает, чем бы всё для него закончилось, если бы из-за поворота не вышел Тор. Более того, громила не прошёл мимо, он вмешался и вырвал Питера из чужих рук, утащив его из неприятностей буквально за шкирку.

— Осторожнее надо быть, малыш-Паркер, — пробурчал он и ушёл прочь.

Парень был благодарен за спасение. Но всё-таки понимал, что всегда ему не будет так везти. Нужно быть осторожным.

Питер как раз завернул за угол, желая выйти из школы через футбольное поле. И внезапно столкнулся с кем-то, сразу же похоронив все надежды уйти незамеченным.

— Осторожнее! — Питер отлетел на несколько шагов, потому что влетел на полном ходу… в Тони Старка.

— Чёрт, — Паркер еле устоял на ногах и во все глаза уставился на парня перед собой.

— Да уж, вот это встреча, — фыркнул Старк, убеждаясь, что парень перед ним не собирается больше падать.

— Извини, я тебя не заметил, — пробормотал Питер. Он хотел сбежать поскорее, потому что хорошо знал, если Тони выходит из-за какого-то закутка — скоро следом появится его подружка, с которой он зажимался.

— Ничего страшного, не убил же, — странно сверкнул глазами Старк и ухмыльнулся. — Что такое, Паркер, подрался? — Питер захотел прикрыть синяк рукой и сбежать отсюда подальше. Потому что, ну, в самом деле, какое ему теперь до этого дело? Старк вырезал цветы и выкинул Питера из своей головы. А то, что жизнь Паркера превратилась в ужас, то, что он ожидал ростков в своих лёгких с дня на день — совсем неважно.

— Ага, со шкафчиком для посуды, — отмахнулся он как можно убедительней и встрепенулся, всеми фибрами души желая сбежать.

— Врёшь, — фыркнул парень перед ним. Он выглядел совсем беззаботно. Будто они старые друзья, которые ведут светскую беседу. Но было что-то странное в этом во всём. Например, то, что Тони поймал его лицо за подбородок, и никуда не отпустил парня, требовательно смотря ему в глаза. — Это Томпсон тебя так?

Питер рванулся в крепких руках ещё раз и прикусил губу, только бы сдержать эмоции в себе. Зачем Тони это делает? Ведёт себя, будто ему и правда важно, кто тронул Питера. Будто не он виноват в том, что жизнь Паркера превратилась в бардак.

— Нет, это я сам, — мотнул он головой, сбрасывая касание. Хотелось глупо сбежать от вездесущих карих глаз.

Он так и сделал. Быстро попрощался и сбежал домой, не замечая, что Тони проводил его взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.

***

Первым, что Питер видит на следующее утро, является разъяренный Флэш Томпсон с синяком под глазом. Тот стоит среди парковки и просверливает Питера с такой яростью, что у него колени трясутся.

Парень радуется, что на парковке полно людей, и быстро бежит в здание, чувствуя, как злость поднимается у него в груди.

***

— Зачем ты это сделал? — Тони замирает, когда слышит знакомый голос. Только вот громкие злые интонации в этом голосе для него совсем новые.

— Что за истерика, малыш-Паркер? — усмехается Сэм, смотря на мальчишку сверху вниз. Только Питер совсем не реагирует и подлетает к Старку, который даже обернуться к Паркеру не успел.

— Скажи, зачем ты это делаешь? — парень неожиданно оказывается рядом и смотрит прямо в глаза. У Тони рука сама к груди тянется, будто ужасное удушье и боль должны вернуться. Нет, он выкорчевал цветы из своей груди под корень, но вот чувства к мальчишке необъяснимо остались.

— На входе зелье смелости раздают? — язвит Клинт. Тони не смотрит на него, он смотрит в карие напротив. Питер больше испуган, чем зол, и у него глаза на мокром месте. Старк сглатывает и наконец находится.

— Оставьте нас, — просит он друзей. Те смотрят в замешательстве, но повинуются. Тем более Наташа проявляет чудеса понимания и выталкивает парней прочь из кабинета.

— Что тебе не по вкусу, малыш-Паркер? — спрашивает Тони, как только они остаются одни. Он ждёт, что парень перед ним немного успокоится. Но Паркера только ещё сильнее несёт.

— Ты специально это, да, Тони? Ты злишься на меня, поэтому ты делаешь это? — вскидывается парень и смотрит с такой вселенской обидой, что Старку не по себе. — Зачем ты трогал Флэша, скажи?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — фыркает Старк. — Думаешь, мне есть до этого дело?

Получается слабо. Но Питера будто под дых бьёт. Он замирает испуганно, будто лань в свете фар, и Тони ждёт, что вот сейчас парень сбежит от него. Но Питер уже больше недели на взводе, его прорывает, эмоции хлещут рекой. И всё равно, кто попался под руку — Тони Старк или сам Господь-Бог.

— Ты всё испортил, понимаешь? Всё испортил! — Питер дёргает сам себя за спутанные кудри и ходит туда-сюда. Синяк на его лихорадочно бледном лице выглядит ещё хуже. Старк хочет добавить Флэшу ещё парочку ударов.

— Ты прекратишь этот поток сознания? Что бы там себе не придумал — я не при чем. Оставь меня в покое.

Тони говорит твёрдо и ждёт. Ну же, Паркер, давай, приди в себя!

Не работает. Парень останавливается и несколько секунд смотрит Тони прямо в глаза, Старк не может оторвать от него взгляд. И дико жалеет, что сам не в состоянии сбежать, потому что глаза Питера вдруг наполняются слезами, и парень опирается локтями на столешницу, закрывая лицо руками, будто из него все силы выкачали.

— Он не оставит меня теперь. И все остальные тоже… — тихо бормочет он в свои руки, а потом Тони слышит надрывный всхлип, и ему правда становится не до смеха.

Он вырезал цветы две недели назад. Скорая помощь еле успела — ещё несколько минут и он задохнулся бы посреди своей просторной гостиной. Вместе с окровавленными розами из него должны были исчезнуть все чувства к Питеру. Но посмотрите на него — мальчишке стоит показать слабость, и Тони готов ластиться к нему и скулить, словно пёс.

— Эй, Паркер, — шокировано говорит он и подступает на шаг к дрожащему парню. Тот пытается взять себя в руки, но все попытки обречены на провал, — ты чего?

— Ты мстишь мне, да? — доносится из-за дрожащих пальцев. Голос Питера твёрже, чем раньше. — За то, что я не пришёл.

Тони не знает, как подступиться. Он сглатывает и вспоминает ту беспомощность, когда он понял, что Питер не придёт. А потом цветы в его груди взбунтовались, и он бы умер, если бы Джарвис не вызвал скорую.

— Я чуть не умер в тот день, — Старк понимает, что врать нет смысла. Потому что он действительно делал всё, чтобы насолить Питеру всё это время. Но, когда он увидел тёмный синяк у того под глазом, не смог остаться в стороне. Никто не должен был трогать Питера Паркера.

Покрасневшие глаза смотрят прямо на него. Мальчишка подхватывается и снова выглядит так, будто готов бежать куда-то. Только трясущиеся руки и мокрые дорожки на щеках выдают его состояние. Паркер выглядит так, будто всё то время, что они провели наедине, Тони потратил на то, чтобы поиздеваться над ним. В каком-то смысле так оно и было.

Паркер стоит на месте ещё секунду, а потом срывается с места и спешит к двери. Только Старк сильнее и быстрее — он перехватывает парня у входа и легко отталкивает его назад.

— Куда это ты, малыш-Паркер?

— Я хочу уйти! — Питер жмурится от того, как жалко звучит его голос. — Из этой комнаты, из этой школы! Я не могу так больше. Они все смотрят и только и ждут момента унизить. А Флэш — момента отомстить. Я так не смогу, — он снова спешит к двери, кусая губы. Питер уговаривает себя не быть слабым хотя бы те несколько минут, что он перед Старком. Но тот будто издевается и преграждает ему дорогу.

— Тогда скажи напоследок, малыш-Паркер, почему ты не пришёл? — парень кривится от количества яда в голосе Старка и посматривает на двери. Раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный — он кажется себе как никогда жалким. А у Старка сердце ноет от потребности утешить. — Скажи, почему ты не пришёл, пока я подыхал от чёртовых цветов, и я отпущу тебя на все четыре, — жёстко чеканит Тони, снова привлекая всё внимание парня.

Питер смотрит на него и всеми фибрами души желает, чтобы это наконец прекратилось. Но Старк преграждает ему выход и смотрит с фирменной упрямостью, всем своим видом показывая, что он никуда не уйдёт.

Питер вздыхает. Опускает глаза. И сдаётся, зная, что ещё об этом пожалеет.

— Флэш закрыл меня в подсобке.

— Что? — Тони не может сдержать смешок от того, как нелепо это всё звучит.

— Что слышал! — Питер вскидывается мгновенно. Ему обидно, а все эти ссоры конкретно так его вымотали. — Вот в такого неудачника был влюблён великий Тони Старк! Если всё это, конечно, вообще было правдой.

— Да я чуть не сдох без тебя! — мгновенно возмущается Тони и совершенно забывает о том, что обещал уйти с дороги. — А ты думаешь, что я врал?

— Разве твои девушки не вылечили тебя за всё это время? — они смотрят друг на друга зло. Питер раскраснелся и тяжело дышит. Тони хмурит брови и всматривается в мальчишку перед собой. Теперь у того на лице от слёз и следа не осталось — там только злость и странное смирение. — Дай мне уйти, Тони. Возможно, мне повезёт, и я не сдохну из-за тебя, если уйду прямо сейчас.

Парень перед ним преисполнен мрачной уверенности. Тони смотрит на него завороженно, а потом медленно вникает в суть его слов и зло смеётся, походя ближе к глупому мальчишке.

— Ты думаешь, что заболеешь из-за меня? — посмеивается Тони. Питер немного теряет свой запал и выглядит пристыженным. Будто понимает, что ляпнул лишнего.

— Какая уже к чёрту разница? — бормочет он. Тони следит за ним. Ну, вот. Старый-добрый Питер Паркер — уже ищет пути отступления.

— Не заболеешь, — легко говорит Тони и ждёт реакции. Ждёт, что Питер наконец поймёт намёк огромной непрозрачности. Но парень смотрит чуть зло, будто думает, что Тони издевается. — Да-да, не заболеешь. — повторяет Старк и теснит его к парте. Питер опасливо отступает и опускает голову, пряча взгляд, Тони только удивляется — куда делась вся прежняя смелость, с которой он спорил с ним или с тем же Флэшем.

— Ты обещал, что дашь мне уйти, — бормочет парень. Он чуть приподнимает голову, а потом наконец отваживается поднять взгляд. Тони, который только этого и ждал, усмехается и нагло приближается к парню. Питер сдавленно охает, когда понимает, что его целуют. Тони Старк его целует. Вот чёрт!

Парень податливый и мягкий, прижимается к Тони самозабвенно, почти не думая. Старку нравится целовать мальчишку, нравится, что тот дрожит и отвечает неуверенно и осторожно. Нравится, что Питер рядом не только потому, что Тони умирает из-за чувств к нему.

— Что-то ты не спешишь уходить, малыш-Паркер, — весело замечает Старк, когда отстраняется от мальчика. Он смотрит на часы и понимает, что совсем скоро появится преподаватель, а его друзья под дверью наверняка не дают никому войти.

— И что, теперь прогонишь меня? — хмурится парень. Он ещё немного разомлевший после поцелуя, поэтому выглядит не очень грозно.

— Это ты собрался уходить, — пожимает плечами Старк и отходит. Тянет время, замечая, как поникают плечи мальчика. — Но если вдруг передумаешь сбегать, то можем встретиться. Обещаю лично проследить, чтобы ты добрался до моего дома, минуя всевозможные подсобки.

Старк больше не звучит так саркастично. А потом он улыбается совсем тепло и искренне, и Питер тает, понимая, что не сможет отказать, не когда Тони смотрит на него именно так. Потом, после уроков, когда Питер у всех на виду садится в тачку Старка и кутается в его огромную кофту, он думает о том, что несколько часов в пыльной старой подсобке того стоили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сначала я загналась, что первая часть слишком объемная и наполнена рефлексиями.  
> после вашего фидбэка (спасибо вам за него большое) я испугалась, потому что эта глава в три раза меньше и больше сосредоточенна на действиях.  
> но я устала бояться  
> надеюсь, вам понравится!


End file.
